An Ace in the Hole
by Rhadiox 2.0
Summary: Dick and Tim might be going up against the biggest challenge they have ever faced!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Me don't own.

As I said before in my other story, these first few stories are an into to my Batman AU. You don't have to read these in any order, and the true action will come in a story I'm working on. I'll post it when I finally lay out the foundation for my little Bat World. To see my AU outline, go to my profile page, which will list all the changes and events that happen within each story.

* * *

><p><strong>An Ace in the Hole <strong>

"Dick, what could be so important that you have to wake me up at 7:00 on a Saturday!" Tim followed his elder brother up the stairs to the Clock Tower.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep." Tim's glare was rivaling the Bat's. Luckly for Dick Grayson, Tim's glare needed a bit more practice. "You know, for a Robin, you're not much fun to be around."

"Fun ends at 2:00 and starts at 10:00." Tim growled at his older brother figure. "Now tell me why you dragged me out of bed!"

They arrived at the door to the apartment and Dick moved in front of the door. "OK, we are about to enter dangerous territory."

"What, did you leave the toilet seat up again? That's the problem living with two girls."

"No! Babs doesn't know about this yet. I'd like to keep it that way. Cassandra is watching the creature as we speak."

"The creature?"

"Croc is a little lizard compared to this thing. This thing is a monster." Dick slowly entered the code on the keypad and waited for the full body scan before the door opened. "Now, stay quiet and follow me."

Tim rolled his eyes, but shrugged and followed Dick into the home of Batgirl, Nightwing, and the base of operations for Oracle.

Tim took in the initial sights of the apartment; the entire room was trashed. Stuffing from the couch was everywhere; lamps and other objects were scattered across the floor. Claw marks lined the walls . "Dick, what the hell happened here!"

Before Dick could answer though, they heard a scream coming from another room. It was easily recognizable. "Cassandra!"

Both Dick and Tim sprinted towards Cass' room. Tim arrived first and tried the door knob. "It's locked!"

"Stand back!" Tim did as he was told and Dick tried to kick open the door. Mentally he cursed the reinforced frames installed just last week. 'Bruce and his stupid safety precautions,' he mentally cursed. "Tim, on the count of three, we both try. OK?"

Tim nodded. They both stepped back as far away from the door as they could.

"OK, 1...2...3..." The two rushed the door and just about when they should have impacted the door frame, it opened causing them to fall through the opening. "Oof!"

Cassandra Cain, standing to the side of the door frame after opening it, looked down at the boys she considered her family with a confused look on her face. "What you doing?"

Slowly Dick and and Tim stood up and brushed themselves off.

"We heard screaming and thought you were in trouble." Tim explained.

"No, not screaming. Laughing." The two boys looked at each other. Suddenly, something came up to the side of Cassandra and all three looked down at it. Dick quickly moved behind Tim, to use him as a human shield.

"Dick," Tim spoke calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Is this the creature?"

"Yeah."

"Dick."

"Yeah?"

Tim turned around and punched his older brother in the arm hard. "You're an idiot!"

"Ouch! What the hell!"

Now Tim's glare was exactly like the Batman's. "You woke me up because of a stupid dog!"

Not even Batman's glare could compare to the one Tim was getting from Cassandra. "Not stupid! Ace smart!" She jabbed a finger into the boy wonder's chest. "Ace is smartest dog ever!"

The dog looked up and seemingly smiled at Cassandra. Then turned its attention to the former boy wonder and the present Robin, baring its fangs and growling.

Tim and Dick stepped away, and Tim finally got a good look at the dog. The body was wolf like but the coat color was black with tan accents; the dog looked like a mixed breed between a German Shepherd and a Rottweiler; two breeds Tim had some experience in the past with during his night job. The size of the dog was enormous; it had to stand at nearly 26 inches and must have weighed somewhere around 100 lbs. It was by far one of the biggest dogs Tim had seen this close up. He was now starting to understand why Dick was freaking out.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1. R&amp;R please!<p>

If you have any questions or comments, maybe even some suggestions, send me a PM.


	2. Chapter 2

They quickly made their way into the living room and sat down.

"You named him Ace?" Dick peeked around Tim's head.

"He looks like a Ace," Cass explained, scratching the massive dog on top of it's head. The dog, again, seemed to smile and rubbed against Cassandra's leg."We keep him?"

She looked at Dick with pleading eyes. Dick, however, was immune. "We can't keep him Cass. Look at what he did to the apartment!" For emphasis, Dick motioned to the surrounding area.

"He was playing," said Cassandra.

"Playing!"

"Dick, calm down. Now, will someone tell me how 'Ace' got up here in the first place?"

Dick shrugged. "I woke up this morning with this thing on my bed and I got out of there as quick as possible to get some help."

"And you chose me? Dick, how would I know anything about dogs?"

"Cause your the brains, Cass is the brawn, and I'm the good looking one." Dick got a punch in the shoulder from both Batgirl and Robin. "Ouch! Stop that!"

Tim ignored his complaint. "So, how did 'Ace' get in?"

"I let Ace in." Cassandra said, looking very pleased with herself. Upon hearing his name, Ace climbed up onto the couch.

"No! Down! Off the furniture!" Dick went to push the dog off, but backed off when he saw some very large teeth. "On second thought, the couch is already torn to pieces. There's not much more you could do to it." Ace nodded his head and curled up next to Cassandra; his head across her lap.

"Cass, why would you let a dog in here? Where did he even come from?"

Cassandra shrugged. "Ace followed me home. Decided I keep him. Make him part of family." She smiled down at the dog who looked back up at her in a sort of grin. "Ace the Bat Dog!" Ace barked when she announced his title.

"Uh huh. Tim, I think she's lost it," Dick whispered to his brother. The dog began to growl again.

"It might be wise of you not to mention Cass in any negative context while the dog is around," Tim whispered back. Tim cleared his throat while trying to come up with something to say. "Cass, you can't keep the dog. What if he already has an owner?"

"No tag and I put up fliers. No one call for days, so no owner. So I keep. Ace belongs to Cassandra." Ace began licking her face and she squealed with laughter.

"Wait, he's been here for days?" Dick questioned.

"Oh, you don't see because Ace is good dog. Ace stays in my room. Feed him scraps and leftovers."

"So that's where those baby back ribs went." Dick mused quietly, but shook off the tangent. "Cass, you can't keep him." He could see his words broke her high spirits.

"Why not?"

"Because...because...Tim you tell her." Tim shot daggers at Dick, but turned back to Cassandra. What he wasn't expecting was the look she was giving him. She looked so heart broken.

"Because you can't keep a dog in such a confined space, Cass. Dog's need wide open spaces to run and jump and whatever other things they do. This apartment is too small for a dog this size."

Cassandra took in Tim's words carefully. "So, Ace needs big house with big backyard to play in?"

"Exactly!" Tim was relieved she understood.

"So...Timothy takes Ace back to Wayne Mansion!"

"Precisely," Tim nodded, but his face soon fell. "Wait, what!"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2. R&amp;R please!<p>

If you have any questions or comments, maybe even some suggestions, send me a PM.


	3. Chapter 3

The back door to Wayne Manor slowly opened and Dick peeked in to take a good look around. "OK, the coast is clear." He opened the door wider and crept inside, followed by Tim, and then Cassandra and Ace.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this. We're going to get caught."

Dick glared at his brother. "We will with that kind of attitude. Now come on and let's find a place to put the mutt."

"Not mutt! Ace is good dog!" Cassandra yelled accompanied by a low growl from Ace.

Dick threw up his hands. "OK! OK! Ace isn't a mutt. Just keep your voice down. We don't want anyone to know we're here-"

"Miss Cassandra, is that you?"

Dick's face was filled with horror. "Crap! It's Alfred!" They could clearly hear the ever faithful butler to the Wayne family get closer and closer with each passing second.

"I told you we would get caught!"

"Shut it, Timmy!" Dick turned to look at Cassandra. "Cass, you think you can take care of Alfred?"

Cassandra nodded.

"OK then. Tim, grab the leash."

"What! Why!"

"You and I are going to take Ace and hold up in the study until Cass can get rid of Alfred."

"No way! I think we should just tell Alfred about the whole thing. It would be easier in the long run if he found out sooner than later."

"Are you insane! Alfred will skin us alive for bringing a dog into this house. Now come on and help me!"

Tim was grumbling under his breath, but took the leash from Cassandra and followed Dick as stealthily as he could. It seemed that Ace understood what was going on and being as quiet as possible. "Good dog." Tim whispered. Ace did his little makeshift grin.

Right as they left the kitchen, Alfred came through the main entrance.

"Ah, Miss Cassandra. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you to the manor this fine day?"

"I was…how you say...bored. So, I come to see you!" It was actually only half a lie. Cassandra had grown very fond of the older gentleman, and loved to spend time with him whenever she had the chance. She considered him a grandfather and the closest thing to a best friend she had.

"My, that is thoughtful of you. I was just tidying up around the manor. Days like these make it the perfect time for a little sprucing up here and there. I only have the study left to do; I would be delighted to have some company."

Cassandra nodded and followed Alfred to the study.

"You think Cass can handle Alfred?" Tim asked.

Dick put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She can almost match Bruce in hand to hand combat and can overcome a double dose of Crane's fear toxin. I'm sure she'll be fine," He assured Tim. "All we have to do is wait here until she leads him away-" He was cut off by the sound of foot steps drawing near. Soon, the voices were decipherable.

"I must say, Miss Cassandra; it is always a pleasure having you here."

"Crap! It's Alfred!" Tim was freaking out.

"Cassandra was supposed to lead him away and keep him occupied! Tim, no time to panic! We have to find some place we can hide Ace."

"Where are we going to hide a dog!"

Dick looked around the room, searching for anywhere safe to hide Ace. His eyes widened when they landed on an old grandfather clock next to a row of bookshelves.

"The Cave!"

"You **have** gone insane!" Tim exclaimed. "At least up here we only have to deal with Alfred! Bruce would kill us if he ever found out we let a dog into the Bat Cave! I like my head where it is, thank you very much."

"Obviously, you have never seen Alfred upset. It's not a pretty site. I'd rather take on Bruce than Alfred any day. Now come on! We have to hurry!" Dick went up to Ace, who started to growl. "Ace, don't start with me!"

Ace shook his head, but stopped growling as Dick led him towards the old clock. Tim opened the face door and turned the clock's hands to 10:47. Suddenly, the face of the clock slid away revealing a touch screen key pad. After quickly punching in the code, one of the adjacent bookshelves sunk into the wall and slid to the side, revealing a hidden stairwell. They made their way down the stairs, the hidden door moving back into place, just as Alfred and Cassandra came into the room.

"That's odd. I could have sworn I heard voices. Well, no matter." Alfred turned to Cassandra and smiled. "Would Miss Cassandra care to continue our chess game once I am finished dusting?"

Cassandra nodded with enthusiasm, and Alfred could not help but to chuckle.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3. R&amp;R please!<p>

If you have any questions or comments, maybe even some suggestions, send me a PM.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim, Dick, and Ace made their way dawn the steps carved out of stone. Deeper and deeper they walked into the cave.

"We need to get an elevator for this place," Tim complained.

"Or a fireman's pole." Tim gave Dick a look, but did not respond. Ace simply shook his head as if in shame. For the next few minutes, they climbed down in silence and finally came to an open area. The cave, which had already been impressive before its transformation, was now the most technologically advanced place in the world. The only place that could compare to the Bat Cave was the Justice League Watchtower, which was still only half as sophisticated. The Bat Cave was state of the art in all aspects, having been designed by some of the greatest minds the world had ever seen such as Hiro Okamura, Ray Palmer, and even some technology 'borrowed' from Lex Luthor. It was more than perfect and to actually be in the lair of the Batman would be enough to strike awe in anyone; Tim Drake and Dick Grayson were no exception. Even Ace marveled over the scenery.

"You never really get used to walking in here," Tim thought aloud.

"I know what you mean, but we got to find Ace someplace to hide until-" Dick looked down at his side where Ace had been walking beside him. "Oh Crap!"

"What?"

"Ace is gone!"

"What! Quick, we got to find him!"

"Tim, you go left and I'll go right. He couldn't have gone far."

They searched the entire level of this platform with no luck. Level 2 was also without success, as was level 3.

"We are so dead!" Tim cried. The thought of Alfred or Bruce finding out about Ace was plaguing him. "This is all your fault, Dick!"

"Tim, calm down."

Tim looked at the older boy in disbelief. "Calm down? Calm down!" Tim yelled. "How can I calm down when some huge dog is running around the Bat Cave! We are so dead! Bruce is going to kill us, or worse, retire me as Robin!"

"OK. First off, you really need to reevaluate your priorities. Second, if we quiet down, maybe we can hear something."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, like echo location. If we listen, then we can hear how close the dog is."

"Dick, that is probably the only smart thing you have ever come up with."

"Thanks...hey, wait a sec!" Tim rolled his eyes and shushed him. They both stood silent, lowering their breathing rate as if they were on surveillance.

Now only the faint sound of the millions of bats that lined the ceiling and walls could be heard. The two boys listened intently for anything out of the ordinary. Then, suddenly, they heard a loud scream.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4. R&amp;R please!<p>

If you have any questions or comments, maybe even some suggestions, send me a PM. Check out my profile to learn everything about my Batman AU. And for you who want to see some action, I've got a story that will definently satisfy coming soon. I'll release hints about it here and there so keep on the lookout. It'll be like nothing you've ever read before.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim and Dick looked at each other wide eyed. "That sounded like Selina! Quick! Come on!"

"Oh man! I forgot all about Selina!" Tim yelled. Bruce and Alfred was one thing, but the somewhat surrogate stepmother in their strange family was a whole different story. The equivalent of a mad Selina Kyle would only be a wet, rabid cat who had just had its tail pulled. Tim could only pray that she did not find Ace.

"Tim! Dick! Get in here!" Salina also had the uncanny sense to tell who did what wrong. Truly she was a great match with the world's greatest detective.

They raced down to level 4; the training area. The level was developed to test and train each of the clan to their utmost potential. The equipment took them above and beyond their abilities. The area was divided into separate rooms each made to fit a certain area in the different areas of bat bat clans training standards; not just physical fitness, but also mental fitness. Most rooms were used by all of the heroes, but there was one room that was only used if they were working as a team. The only people who were allowed to train in there alone were Bruce and Selina. Even Dick had to be supervised while in there; much to his displeasure. The actual name was too complicated by Cass and Tim's standards, so it was shortened to the Danger Room.

The Danger Room was a large room that was programmed to create any situation by using nanotechnology and holograms. Bruce had spared no expense in building it and the few people that had gone through one session in the room would say it was almost too real. Bruce was protective over it, but he was even more protective of his family. Unlike the other rooms, the Danger Room was off limits to Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl if not under close watch by either Alfred, Bruce, Barbara, or Selina. Unless one of them were watching over the exercise, the Danger Room was locked.

The Danger Room was the last place Dick and Tim wanted to go. However, not going inside would probably end getting them into more trouble; nothing scarier than a woman's scorn, especially if that person was Catwoman. As they walked down the hallway, Tim and Dick saw the door to the Danger Room open which was never a good sign. The two boys peeked in through the doorway to see a tied up , pitiful looking Ace, and a very pissed of looking Catwoman. Next to Ace was Isis, Catwoman's most precious cat and the only one Bruce would allow her to keep, inspecting the whip bound dog and gently tapping at it with her paw.

"Care to explain why this...this..." Selina growled, removing her goggles and hood to let her long, blonde waves of hair flow free. "This creature is doing here!"

Both the boys scratched the back of their heads. "Well! I'm waiting!"

"We thought...um...we thought that Isis should have a playmate!" Dick answered nervously. Tim just looked at his older brother then face palmed.

"Mm hm. Boys, you know these claws..." She held out her hand and extended her claws. "aren't just for decoration."

The boys gulped.

Selina composed herself. She had to remember that the bat boy were not used to a mother figure, especially a mother figure that just happened to be the former greatest cat burglar of all time, in their lives. "Now let's try again. Why is their a dog here? And I want the truth, boys."

"Cassandra found Ace and she can't keep him in the clock tower, so we brought him here." Tim answered. Selina looked at the two boys for a moment and then at the dog. Isis was now curled up next to the poor dog and was purring softly.

"She named the dog Ace?"

"He kinda does look like an Ace," Dick responded shyly.

"Fine."

"'Fine' what?" Tim asked.

"You can keep the dog."

Tim nodded solemnly nodded then did a double take. "What?"

"I'm guessing Bruce and Alfred don't know about Ace yet?"

The two boys nodded their heads.

"Oh boy," She rolled her eyes. "OK, it's fine with me if the dog stays. As long as he doesn't tear up my things or bother Isis, but you know it's not my call. You're going to have to take it up with the big guy. It's up to him if Ace stays." She reached down and grabbed the handle of her whip. With a quick flick of the wrist, Ace was free from the whip.

"Wow, you're really OK with this?" asked Tim.

"As you said before, Isis could use a playmate. She does get so lonely, and they seem to get along." They all turned to see Ace getting abused by Isis. The little, black cat was smacking the dog on the nose. Ace would back up, whimper, then comeback for more punishment.

"He isn't the brightest thing is he?" Selina commented.

Dick nodded. "Just don't let him hear you say that. He doesn't take being called stupid very well." Ace growled at Dick.

"What dog would?" Selina countered. She snapped her fingers and whistled. Ace immediately came to her.

"How did you do that?" Dick was shocked to see Ace willingly follow someone.

"Catwoman has many hidden talents, bird boys," purred Selina. "Now go talk to Alfred. If you get the old man on your side, it might help your case. Now get out of here and let Isis and I finish our workout." She turned and walked away, Isis trailing closely behind.

"That is one strange woman," Tim whispered to Dick as they made walked to the main door of the Danger Room. Ace followed beside Tim.

Selina cracked her whip. "I heard that!"

"How does she do that?" Tim asked.

"Just one of her many hidden talents I guess." Dick replied.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5. R&amp;R please!<p>

If you have any questions or comments, maybe even some suggestions, send me a PM. Check out my profile to learn everything about my Batman AU.


	6. Chapter 6

"Checkmate." Cassandra said giddily. "I win!"

Alfred looked carefully at the board in astonishment. Chess was something he rarely lost at. Even Bruce Wayne could not compete with the Butler. Yet, this young lady was unnatural.

"My word, I do believe you have won. Well done Miss Cassandra. Care for another game?"

Cassandra nodded enthusiastically and began setting up her side of the chess board.

"Alfred?" Cassandra asked nervously.

"Yes, Miss Cassandra?"

"How you come here?" Her speech sometimes was hard to understand by some, but both Alfred and Barbara had been working with her language skills. By doing so, Alfred had come to understand Cassandra perfectly.

"Oh my. That would be a rather long and dull story, to which I am sure you would not care to hear."

"I would! I would!" Cassandra pleaded. She was very curious of the man she considered a best friend and grandfather figure. Alfred rarely talked about himself; he was always caring for the rest of his family.

Alfred smiled at the girl. "Ah. Well, where to begin?" The butler mused to himself.

"Beginning!" Cassandra yelled.

"Young lady, we use our inside voices in this home," scolded Alfred.

Cassandra lowered her head. "Sorry."

"It is quite alright; just do not let it happen on a regular occurrence. Now, at the beginning. I was born on April 22, 1938 in Southwark, which is part of the city of London. I lived there until my 21st birthday, when I enlisted into the Queen's Royal Navy."

Cassandra eyes widened. "Alfred soldier?"

"In a way. I went through basic training, but I was a medical officer. I took care of the sick and injured crew members. I was stationed on the HMS _Hermes_, but we never were shipped out for the years I was aboard. After that, I was hired to work under the Royal Family as both butler and body guard. I was later knighted for my services."

"Wow!" Cassandra gasped.

"During this time I met a loving, newly wed couple; Thomas and Martha Wayne. Mr. Wayne on a business meeting to establish a new division of Wayne Enterprises in London. Mrs. Wayne was with child at time and in need of a housekeeper and caretaker to their estate. I resigned from my duties in the services to the Royal Family, and came to America to work for Mr. and Mrs. Wayne. Soon, Master Bruce was born into the world. In fact, I was the one to deliver him," Alfred gave a little chuckle, remembering the very moment he gave the young master to his wonderful parents. Thomas, a usually very composed man, crying as he looked at his son for the first time. Alfred remembered the face of Martha; her beautiful features looking down with love and pride for her child. The memory almost brought a tear to the old butler's eye.

Alfred then continued. "To add to my duties, I became a baby minder and helped raise the lad when the young master's parents were away on business or to attend social gatherings. Those were some of the happiest moments of my life," Alfred's face slowly fell. "Then, tragedy happened as Mr. and Mrs. Wayne were murdered. Young Bruce was devastated and I was placed into the roll of guardian along with Dr. Leslie Tompkins. We raised Bruce until he graduated from grade school. He graduated top of his class and was accepted to Princeton. After only half a semester, however, he dropped out and seemingly vanished without a trace. For four years, he traveled the world; learning everything he needed to learn to become something that would help Gotham in a way no one else could. And for those years I took care of the manor. I must admit it was a rather lonely experience. Each day I would worry about the young master, but I always knew he would return. Then, finally, I received a letter from Master Bruce. Of all places, he was in the Himalayan Mountains. Well, that was the only notice I needed to know that I had to retrieve Master Bruce. I chartered the Wayne family's private jet to go and pick him up. Now, to wrap up my little story. On the plane ride back to Gotham City, Master Bruce told me of his travels and plans for Gotham. When he finished his monologue, I must say, I thought Master Bruce had gone quite barmy and yet he held many valid points. And so the beginning of Batman's career was under way. I hope that was a satisfying answer to your question, Miss Cassandra." Cassandra nodded enthusiastically. "Now, how about we start our little game. I am sure that I will have you beat this time."

Suddenly, the hidden door to the Bat Cave opened. Alfred turned to look, and came to face something very unexpected. He rose from his seat at the chess table. "Master Richard. Master Timothy."

"H-h-hey Alfred. What's up?" Tim stuttered.

"Indeed, Master Timothy. What **is** up?"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6. R&amp;R please!<p>

If you have any questions or comments, maybe even some suggestions, send me a PM. Check out my profile to learn everything about my Batman AU.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred's piercing gaze kept the boys from moving. "Do the young master's care to answer?"

"Well, Alfred...um..." Dick was at a lost for words. "It was all Tim's idea!"

"What!' Tim yelled. "That's not true!" The two started to fight for who was to blame until Alfred finally spoke up.

"That is enough! Young masters, this is most unbecoming. Now stop this tomfoolery at once!" The butler's voice was not loud, but was strong and harsh. The boys hung their heads in shame. "Now then, I do not care who is to blame. I do wish to know, however, why there is a dog in the manor."

Cassandra stepped up to the old butler. "His name Ace. We keep him?"

"Why Miss Cassandra; you mean to say it was you who let the dog in?" Alfred was shocked. Cassandra simply nodded.

"Alfred, that's only partly true," Tim interjected. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I kinda, sort of said that he could stay at here."

"Master Timothy, Why on earth would you agree to such a term?"

"It kinda happened as an accident. It was a spur of the moment kind of deal."

"I see. You should have told me before agreeing to such a thing"

"That's what I said, but the big dick over here thought we should hide him." Tim gestured to Dick.

"Hey!"

"Now, Master Timothy, we must remember to watch our language," scolded Alfred. "And as for you Master Grayson..." Dick winced. Alfred only used last name on someone who was truly in trouble. "I must say that I am very disappointed in your judgment. I thought Master Bruce and I had taught you better than to go behind our backs. We do not tolerate secrets in this home."

"What about Bat Cave?" Cassandra asked.

"Or our identities?" Tim added.

Alfred looked over at the younger heroes. "That is a another matter entirely." Alfred then turned back to face Dick. "Now as for you Master Grayson. When Master Bruce comes home, you can be very sure that you and he shall have a very long conversation on this matter. As for the dog..." Alfred turned to look at Ace who was being loved on by Cassandra. She was starting to get anxious about Alfred's answer.

"You gave it the name Ace?"

Cassandra nodded.

"Very well, I do not see any problems in owning a dog. It would be quite nice to have some company while doing my duties around the manor."

Cassandra rushed over and embraced the old butler. "Thank you, Alfred!"

Tim and Dick could only stare. Then Tim punched the older boy in the arm hard.

"Dick" grumbled Tim.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7. R&amp;R please!<p>

If you have any questions or comments, maybe even some suggestions, send me a PM. Check out my profile to learn everything about my Batman AU.

Also, for those of you who voted on if Barbara should or should not recieve the procedure, go see my profile to find the outcome and for information on the the first epic about to happen in my Batman AU.


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce Wayne drew a heavy sigh as he drove along the streets of Gotham City. He was tired; not tired from lack of energy, but from having to play as the Gotham billionaire playboy persona he had built around himself. To the majority of Gotham citizens, Bruce Wayne was just another rich boy. Sure he helped the needy and gave money to charity, but a lot of other celebrities did the same thing. The other side of his Bruce Wayne persona was a business man. To his colleagues, he was a clever, yet somewhat clueless man; he terms of managing Wayne Enterprises along side Lucius Fox. However, these two faces that made up the Bruce Wayne were only a facade Bruce put on to throw of any suspicion of his true identity.

The real Bruce Wayne had all but died when the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne happened; it was as if Bruce was killed along with his parents that night. Now Bruce Wayne was just a mask who covered up the real man. Bruce Wayne was the Batman, the caped crusader who watched over the streets of Gotham City. He was the world's greatest detective and one of the most legendary heroes the world had ever known.

With all his daylight activities out of the way, Bruce could discard his false personality and be himself at home. The Maserati GranTurismo he was driving turned off of Robert Kane Memorial Bridge and raced on to Wayne Manor. Bruce needed to relax a bit before he had to go out this evening. A new partnership between S.T.A.R.S. Labs and WayneTech was hitting some rocks with the economic depression sweeping the nation. There was a cutback on funding with the new security systems for businesses and banks, and the frustration was finally setting in. Even though Lucius assured Bruce that he would take care of it, Bruce insisted that this was something that he would help out on. Bruce Wayne wanted to combat crime; in and out of costume.

He pulled up to the gate of 1007 Mountain Drive; Wayne Manor. Wayne Manor was a work of art. One of the largest, if not the largest, homes in the United States. It was just outside of Gotham City limits and was secluded from other homes by 10 acres on either side. The house itself was 9,581 Sq. Ft.; divided by two floors. Its Gothic and Tudor styling stood as a monument to the history of Gotham over the years. It stood the test of time for several generations in the Wayne Family and had an extended history in United States history. Bruce opened the gate via remote control button in his car and drove on through up the extensive driveway to his home. He pulled into the garage and parked the in the GranTurismo's usual spot. Making sure he locked up the car, Bruce walked to the door to the house.

The door inside led to the kitchen. "Alfred? Tim? Selina? I'm home!" Bruce announced himself as he wiped his feet on the floor mat. He was greeted by silence, which was not uncommon in the household.

Ever since Dick Grayson moved out of the mansion, it had really quieted down. Dick had always been a handful since Bruce took on the boy as his ward. Bruce sometimes missed those times, but it was for the best. Dick was his own man now, no more treating him as a child.

Tim Drake was very different than Dick. He was more reserved and serious when it came to life. When Tim first became Robin, he was very cheerful, much like Dick was. That soon changed, however, with the death of Stephanie Brown and Jack Drake. It had changed the child; made him grow up faster than anyone should. But, instead of becoming full of hate, he only used his anger to help the Batman more. Dick was by far more athletic, but Tim was smarter than Dick at that age. He could work on even ground with the Riddler and even Ra's al Ghul. Bruce smiled to himself. Maybe in the future, Tim would inherit the title of World's Greatest Detective.

Bruce was very proud of his two boys, even if he never said it aloud. Before they came, Alfred was his only family. Now Bruce had two sons. Then the thought of Barbara Gordon came to mind.

Barbara Gordon; she was the first that Bruce had took under his wing as a sidekick. When she started out, she was wearing something that looked like a cheap outfit bought from Halloween costume shop. In fact, most of her outfit were pieces of a store sold Batman costume. Her equipment consisted of easy to purchase self defense weapons. It had not taken long for Bruce to figure out Batgirl's identity and at first he told her that he needed no sidekick. Then, during his first confrontation with Poison Ivy, he was rescued by Barbara and got a front row seat to see what she could do; it was quite impressive. After that, he started to train her and gave her access to his equipment. He also gave her a new Batgirl outfit, similarly made like his own. She proved to be a great partner for her years as Batgirl. That is, until the Joker.

Bruce could not help but clench his fist as his mind worked over the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime had done so much damage to the people Bruce held dear, and taking away the use of Barbara's legs was just one of those things. He shot her and fractured part of her spinal column. Though not killing her, she lost the use of her legs. Barbara went into a deep depression, as did the rest of the family. It hit Dick hard. He and Barbara had gotten into a fight just the day before and he stormed out of the apartment. He felt that it was his fault; that, had he been there, Barbara would be still able to walk. It was one of the darkest times for Bruce's family. But what came out of it was something that now the Batman could not imagine life without. Barbara decided that if she could not fight in the field, she could fight off it. She became Oracle, the eyes and ears of Batman. Anything the Batman desired to know Oracle could find out. Barbara had grown to be a valuable resource to the Batman as Oracle; maybe even more so than her time as Batgirl.

Cassandra Cain inherited the title as Batgirl. She was an orphan when Barbara had found her. Cassandra had been born to be the world's greatest assassin, but when she took her first life, Cassandra was horrified and ran away. She stayed with Barbara and became an assistant of sorts; helping out Barbara with tasks she could no longer preform, and, in return, Cassandra received a home and someone to help teach her. Then she found the costume. Once she was informed about Batgirl, she wanted to don the cowl herself to atone for the life she had taken. Bruce, however, was against it. That is, until one evening, when a major breakout a Blackgate Penitentiary happened. Batman and Robin were overwhelmed and Nightwing was on the other side of the city. Cassandra sewed some fabric over the eyes and mouth of the cowl, and became Batgirl to rescue the Dynamic Duo.

Bruce removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie while his mind kept going on about his family. Bruce had grown quite fond of Cass. She was a daughter to him. It was strange to have a daughter-like figure, but it felt nice at the same time. Cassandra was like a child sometimes; naive to the world. Other times, she was wiser than anyone Bruce had ever known. Cassandra was one of only two that brought something out of him he had never really experienced before; joy.

The only other person who brought him joy was the newest addition to his family. Selina Kyle. Long time romantic interest for both Bruce Wayne and the Batman. She debuted as the Catwoman about two years after Bruce became the Batman. The ex-criminal now took residence in the manor and it made things more...livelier to say the least. When their relationship finally became official, it was as if the rest of the team had already accepted her. She was welcomed with open arms.

That was his team. The 'Batman Family' as Dick called it. It had to be the most obsured family; even worse than Clark's. However, the manor was too quiet, even with Dick gone. There was nothing cooking in the oven. Alfred usually would be in the kitchen now. "Alfred? Tim?" Bruce was now putting up his guard. "Selina?" He called out, but received no reply. He walked around the main floor, keeping as subtle as possible. There was no sign of any struggle in any of the rooms he checked. Besides, if someone did try to rob or attack the house, any one of his team could take the assailants out easily. If that was not the case, where were they?

He made his way through the living room towards the study when he heard the sound of voices. The french doors to the study were slightly ajar; enough to hear the distinct voices of Tim, Dick, Cass, and Alfred. Seeing that nothing was wrong, Bruce walked casually to the room and grabbed the door knob. He opened the door to greet his family, but was instead greeted by a hard tackle by some large, dark figure. Falling to the ground, he smashed his head on the hardwood floor, and before Bruce blacked out, he could have sworn he was being licked on the face.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 8. R&amp;R please!<p>

If you have any questions or comments, maybe even some suggestions, send me a PM. Check out my profile to learn everything about my Batman AU.

Also, if you haven't yet, go check out the first Epic of my Batman AU. Batman: World So Cold. The first Chapter is up and it's a good one. It has Mr. Freeze in it and I know everone loves Mr. Freeze. So go check it out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bruce? Bruce? Come on Batsy; wake up."

Bruce grumbled and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was a throbbing headache. Next was the group of people around him, the closest being...

"Selina?"

"Well well well. Prince Charming is finally up. How do you feel?"

Bruce grabbed the back of the couch he was resting on and pulled himself up. "Like I went one on one with Bane." He touched his hand to the back of his head and he felt a jolt of pain when he touched it. "What happened?"

Before Selina could answer, something moved to stand beside her. Bruce's eyes widened, but only for a moment. "Dick!" He spoke in his Batman voice.

"Why is it always me that gets the blame?"

"Because it's usually you're fault." Selina responded. She saw Bruce trying to stand, and helped him up as best she could. Bruce's eyes, however, never left his oldest son.

The Batman was a figure of little words. The only time he spoke was in times where it was needed. The Batman communicated mostly through the use of expressions; be it facial or body. He never needed to say something to get his point across, and the look he was giving Dick was the expression that sent fear into the heart of any criminal.

"Hey! This was all Tim's idea!"

Tim looked at his elder brother incredulously. "Oh no! Don't go putting this all on me! You were a part of this too! Besides, it's Cass' dog!"

The two boys looked over at Cassandra, who was paying them no attention. At the moment, she was affectionately petting Ace's head. Bruce interrupted before anymore of a defense could be made

"I don't care who did what. What I want to know is why there is a dog in my house?"

Dick scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see. It's a funny story. Not really haha funny, more of a-" The Batman's glare nearly burned a hole through Dick. Tim pushed the older boy to the side before he burst into flames and looked Bruce in the eyes.

"Bruce, Cass found Ace over a month ago and had been keeping the dog at the Clock Tower. Today, Ace got loose and tore up the apartment, and I told Cass that the dog couldn't stay there. A dog needs wide open spaces, you know?"

"So you decided to bring him to the mansion without my consent?"

"Not exactly. Cassandra must of thought I meant the mansion when I said he needed a larger home. And, before I knew it, we were here."

"We keep Ace here?" Cassandra asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Bruce looked over his three children. Each one of them showed signs of nervousness; Dick looking like he was about to pass out. Finally, Bruce's eyes rested on the dog. Ace returned the gaze. After a long silence, Bruce finally spoke.

"You named the dog Ace?"

"He does kinda look like one." Both Tim and Dick answered, then looked at each other in surprise.

Bruce closed his eyes, his brain running over the predicament. "Alfred. Selina. Can I speak with you?" It was not a request.

The three adults made their way to the kitchen, leaving the younger ones in the study.

"Dude, I almost forgot what being under the glare feels like. One of the reasons I'm glad I moved out."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Yeah, if you didn't, you'd be on the receiving end almost all the time." Cassandra laughed and Ace seemed to smirk at the comment, while Dick just glared at his little brother.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 9. R&amp;R please!<p>

If you have any questions or comments, maybe even some suggestions, send me a PM. Check out my profile to learn everything about my Batman AU.


	10. Chapter 10

"They've been in there for over an hour. What do you think they're talking about?"

Tim looked at Dick incredulously. "Even you can't be this dumb."

"Hey! I know that their talking about whether or not to keep Ace, but that doesn't take an hour to discuss."

"Probably punishment," Cassandra said while she continued to love on Ace.

"Punishment?" Tim asked and started to think. "Oh man, I knew it. He's going to take away Robin from me!"

"No he's not. I've done a lot worse things than this back when I was Robin, and the worst I got was having to wash all the vehicles."

Tim gave a look, one he was becoming very accustomed to by now, at his older "That's not very reassuring."

"Could have to do double time in Danger Room." Cassandra said.

The two boys stiffened. Danger Room sessions lasted between one to two hours, covering multiple scenarios and situations that could happen in the field. And with Bruce behind the controls, they shuddered to think what would be waiting for them.

"I don't think I could do it. Sessions in the Room with Bruce are bad enough as it is." Dick complained.

Cassandra smiled at the two boys. "I like sessions. Get good workout."

Suddenly, the doors to the study opened and in walked Alfred and Selina. "Master Bruce is ready to see you."

Selina was quietly laughing in the corner. "Good luck in there." She called out to the three young heroes. "You're going to need it."

Dick and Tim looked at each other and gulped.

* * *

><p>The three young heroes walked into the kitchen and saw Bruce sitting at the kitchen table. No part of him moved except for his eyes following their every move, and his chest, steadily rising and falling with every breath. Three chairs sat opposite of Bruce, pulled out as an invitation to sit. The three young heroes sat down, while Bruce continued to stare. The bottom half of his face was obstructed from view by his fingers laced together. There was no sound in the room; an eery sense of dread coming over Dick and Tim.<p>

"Bruce?" Dick asked nervously. Bruce turned his gaze solely on his oldest son, causing the hair on the back of Dick's neck to stand on end. Dick tried his best to fight the urge of curling up into a little ball. "Never mind."

Bruce returned his gaze to look at all three of his children once again. The only one to look back at him was Cassandra. The group stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Bruce broke the silence, almost causing his sons to fall over out of their chairs.

"You may keep the dog..."

"What!" Dick was shocked.

"No way!" Tim was in disbelief.

"Yay!" Cassandra was all too excited.

"On two conditions."

The three young heroes nodded.

"First. You three take care of the dog. It is your responsibility to feed, walk, clean, and maintain the dog. It is not Alfred obligation, nor is it Selina's or my own to take care of it."

"And the second?" Tim asked.

"If I ever find you all going behind my back again..." Bruce let the words roll off and hang in the air.

"Oh, you can be sure we'll never do this again." Tim assured. "Won't we, Dick." As he said his brother's name, he gave the older boy a hard jab to his side.

"Ouch. I mean, no, we won't pull any stunt like this again."

Cassandra nodded in agreement.

"Very good. Now about your punishment. Tim and Cassandra are going to have twice as long training sessions."

"Ah, man!" Tim grumbled.

"Wait, I'm off the hook?"

"Now, I didn't say that. Barbara called a few minutes ago asking for you. Something about a destroyed apartment. She wasn't happy from what I could tell." Bruce smirked.

Dick's eyes were as wide as saucers in fear and horror. "Oh, man. I am so dead."

Bruce ignored his eldest sons whimpering and walked up to Cassandra. "Why don't you go introduce me to our newest family member?"

Cassandra beamed and led Bruce and Tim out of the kitchen, leaving a fretting Dick Grayson to his thoughts of what was in store for him when he got back home.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 10 and the story is now complete. R&amp;R please!<strong>

**If you have any questions or comments, maybe even some suggestions, send me a PM. Check out my profile to learn everything about my Batman AU.**


End file.
